Oh My Ghost
by Snowleopard0
Summary: Based on Gena Showalter's Oh My Goth. Sam and Paulina are through into a AU after getting in trouble in school. Everyone is goth, and Sam is now running the school. Can Sam and Paulina manage to put aside their differences, and get out? Can I learn how to write a summary! Read and find out (please) teen for swearing
1. Chapter 1

I've read this amazing book called Oh My Goth, and I immediately thought of Danny Phantom. So basically in the book these two girls go into a different reality. I'm going to write a story kind of like that, but with Sam and Paulina.  
~~~ Sam  
"Freak." Paulina smirked as she stuck her leg out to trip me. I didn't fall, and continued to walk to my two best friends.  
"Shallow little witch." I growled and slammed my tray against the round table. The slam echoed throughout the small crowded cafeteria. Danny and Tucker flinched at the noise, and laughed nervously.  
"Sam, don't you think you're over reacting?" Tucker cowardly spoke, but my glare shut him up.  
"I could stand in a puddle of her, and never get my feet wet." I glared back at her, and her group of A listers.  
Her "perfection" was completely fake. Her beauty made up for her horrible personality. I mean seriously, what do boys see in big boobs and over perkiness. Mounds of fat, and a fake smile. Yeah, I'm totally swooning (gag).  
"What did the note say." Danny asked, referring to the one I got in the middle of English class.  
"I have to go to the principal's office after lunch." I shrug, and take a bite of my tofu dog. Danny and Tucker's eyes widened in worry.  
"What did you do?" They ask in unison.  
"Nothing this time." I smirked. "I don't know how all those frogs escaped the biology lab."

Lunch flew by too quickly. In all actuality I was nervous about going into the principal's office. I took a deep breath and entered the main office. The receptionist smiled warmly at me. Before I could say a word, she motioned over behind me. I turn and see Paulina sitting on a couch. Her cold glare said it all.  
Her face was scratched. Like a cat got a hold of her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and scratches lined her tiny arms. I sat as far away from her as I could. We had a silent agreement not to look or communicate with each other.  
"Where is my daughter?!" A mother ran inside the main office frantically. Her red high heels clashed against her yellow outfit. And her voice was fingernails against a blackboard. The receptionist ran into the back room, and a girl came out. Her head was tilted back, holding onto her bloody nose. And her eye was blackened from a huge bruise.  
"My poor baby." The mother cooed, and rushed over to her. Props to Paulina for kicking that girls ass.  
"Ms. Sanchez and Ms. Manson, please come with me. Mrs. Ishiyama is ready for you." The receptionist smiled, and opened the big oak door. We shared a glance, and I got up. Paulina followed after me slowly.  
"Sam, Paulina, sit. We have much to talk about." Mrs. Ishiyama gestured, and her face had no emotion. My heart thumped heavily inside my chest. "Though your crimes are unrelated, I think the punishment should be the same." Her glare moved between the two of us. Paulina opened her mouth to object, but Mrs. Ishiyama silenced her.  
"This isn't the first time we have had problems with you two. And I have already made arrangements with your parents. I want you two to come back here right after school for your punishment." She glared at the two of us. We nodded, and I just hoped to get out of there. She wrote us each a note, and I hurried out of there.  
~~~ Small little tad bit of class  
"That sounds pretty bad Sam." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "At least it's not suspension, right?" He added nervously.  
"Suspension sounds wonderful compared to spending time with Paulina." I said, and finished writing the last math problem down.  
"It won't be that bad, and at least it's only for one day." Danny added with a smile.  
"Yeah, I guess." I sighed, and glanced up at the slow moving clock.  
~~~After school.  
I stared at the big block letters that read Mrs. Ishiyama on them. I gave a gulp, and was about to knock.  
"Hurry up loser." Paulina sneered at me. I turned around and glared at her. I raised my hand and knocked loudly.  
"Shallow witch." I whispered.  
"What did you just call me?" Paulina growled. "You did not just call me shallow."  
I rolled my eyes at her. "You're like a small child, Paulina, grow up."  
I could tell she was about to say more, but Mrs. Ishiyama came up behind her.  
"Follow me." She spun around, and headed out the office. I gulped, and followed her towards the back doors. Outside a large white Sienna parked against the curb. She gestured to the car, and I opened the door to the back seat. Paulina was forced into the seat next to me. "No talking." She growled and started the car.

Chapter 1 done :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 for oh my ghost! I forgot to mention this story will slowly develop into Kwan x Sam, Danny X Valerie sorry for ship haters.  
**~~~ Paulina.**  
I wish I could just slap that smug freak's face. It's bad enough that I have to see her at school, but after school is unbearable. I stared out the crappy old van's window, and try to figure out where I am. I think we are out of city limits, but I can't be sure. It's been a long, quiet, and boring car ride. So we have to be out of the limits by now. Hopefully Phantom can come save me from this inhumane torture.  
Heavy metal music rolled its way over to me. I could feel my eye twitch in annoyance. I try to shut it out for as long as I could.  
"Will you shut that horrible noise off?" I barked at her in a whispered tone. Her eyes light up with mischief.  
"Let me think about it... No." Her smug face grew a smirk. I reached for her headphones, but she pulled away from me. The music grew louder the more I tried, and eventually I sighed and gave up. The car came to a halt, and we arrived at a small white building. It looked like a small hospital, or an old prison. I undid my seatbelt, and curiously fiddled with the door. The door behind me swung open, and Sam hopped out.  
"Hurry up princess." Sam mocked with an wink. I growled and opened the door. Mrs. Ishiyama stayed silent as she led her was into the building. I glanced over at Sam, and she tried to look indifferent. But she is just like me; scared and lost on what to do. I took the first step into the building, and it was very dark. I gulped down my fear, but it got stuck in my throat.  
"Mrs. Ishiyama?" I croaked, and peered further into the darkness. Sam grabbed my arm gently. I pulled away, not wanting to be contaminated by loser.  
"We should get out of here." Sam said, and I nodded in agreement. She turned around, and I felt her stiffen. She crumpled to the ground in front of me. I felt a sharp sting in my back, and I fell beside her.

I woke up with a gasp. I sat upright, and I was home? I felt a sense of dread. I looked over at the alarm. About 3 minutes until it usually rings. I sighed and climbed out of my warm comfortable bed. It didn't take long to get ready, and I headed downstairs for breakfast. My father was sitting at the round table sipping coffee, and reading the newspaper. I sat across from him, and yawned loudly.  
"You better hurry. You know how Fenton hates waiting." Dad finally said and folded up his paper.  
"What are you talking about Dad? Star picks me up." I ask, and take a bite of my cereal.  
"Oh good, you're making friends. I was beginning to worry about your social life." He smiled. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"What are you..." A horn of a car interrupted my train of thought. I grinned and gather up my things. I grabbed my light pink jacket, and dash outside. There parked an old green Honda Accord. Definitely not Star's grey Porsche.  
Jazz Fenton grinned at me, and Danny waved at me. I gagged a little, and they honked again. I was appalled. How dare they try to bring me down into loser land? I rush back inside, and locked the doors. I dash back into the living room.  
"What's out there Paulina? Another bully?" Dad asked, and peeked out the curtain.  
"No one bullies Paulina Sanchez." I state, and flip my ebony hair back. Someone knocked on the door. "Dad don't answer it." He gave me a look that all but said are you nuts? He went over and opened it anyway. "Hello Danny."  
"Hey Mr. Sanchez!" Danny-loser-Fenton grinned up at my dad. Like they've been friends for years. His baby blue eyes scanned the room until they landed on me. His grin grew, and waved at me. "Come on Paulina, we are going to be late."  
"I'm not going with a loser like you." I state, and examine my perfectly manicured nails. I look up, and my Dad has a horrified look on his face. Danny looks confused with a sad look on his face.  
"Danny go on to school. I need to have a chat with my daughter." He said lowly. Danny frowned, but nodded. He ran off toward the little green car.  
"I am disappointed in you Paulina. The Fentons have been nothing but nice to us, and you treat your best friend like that? That's shameful to our family." Dad shook his head in disappointment. I opened my mouth to correct him, but he shut me off. "No buts. You will apologize when you get to school."  
I sighed, and gathered up my things again. We went out into the garage, and hopped into our SUV. It was a short trip to school. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

I own nothing.


End file.
